


Monsters of Seattle

by queen_serket



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Attempted Murder, Demon Deals, Demonstuck, Gore, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Jade is pretty much out of character whoops, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, Violence, i tried okay, i tried to make the personalities canon?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3207017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_serket/pseuds/queen_serket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can only spend so much time fighting monsters until you become one.</p><p> </p><p>Demonstuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

* * *

 

Dave walked into the shop, a small tingle of a bell coming with him.

There was an obnoxious green sign above the door, which read  _J_ _ake's Trinkets and Such_ , in cursive golden letters. It was ridiculously bright for such an old store. Dust covered every inch of the once clean floor. Fragments of light shone through the windows, illuminating every speckle he kicked up.

He, of course, didn't notice these things. His line of vision trailed to the back of the store, where an elderly man sat at the checkout. The man smiled at him. "Hello, may i help you?" 

Dave snorted. "With what? You really think I came to buy this crap?" He picked up a snow globe. "Ooh, yes. I'll have this, the shitty snowing ball that will break within ten minutes of me buying it. Sounds like a blast."

The man stood up, shaking his head and tying his green apron around him. He walked out in front of his desk, crossing his arms. "So, you're here because of the advertisement I put out?" he replied in a thick british accent. How does one go from the U.K. to Seattle? I honestly don't know, reader. That should be a story for another day.

Dave pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket, un-crumpling it. He looked at the face, one he had become familiar with. Black hair, green eyes, glasses. A single dimple, and freckles plastered across her face. And lasting, a smile that sent shivers up his spine. He gestured towards the picture, and the block of text next to it. "You mean this one?"

The man- whose glittery name tag read the name Jake- nodded. "That's the one. So, do you accept my offer?"

The blonde smirked. "If you add two zeros to that price, I will." He watched the older man nod.

"Price isn't an issue."

"Well, then make that 3 zeros."

Jake opened his mouth to protest, but closed it almost immediately. "Alright, Alright. Just hunt her down, and get the job done." He sighed. "I'm too old for this."

Dave smiled. "Well then, Mr. English. You have got yourself a deal. And I'm a Strider. It'll be done in no time."

The hunter began to walk out of the store, his hand reaching the doorknob. "Wait! Mr. Strider!"

He paused before replying. "...yeah?"

"I want that demon DEAD, do you hear me? No exceptions."

Dave opened the door. "Don't worry about it, English. I'm certified."

He walked into the sunlight, leaving the shop behind him.

* * *

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Jade walked up the creaking stairs of her apartment building. Her keys jingled in her hand, and she swung them around the chain. Swing, swing, swing. Her canine ears twitched in amusement.

She unlocked her apartment, choosing not to pay attention to the Eviction notice on her door. It was time that she moved on from this place, anyways. Sooner or later, people would notice why she never took off her hats, or why she could see perfectly, but still put colored contacts in. Why her skin had a grayish tint, one that made her skin look dead. Of course, she came from hell. So does that mean she was technically dead? She didn't have a clue, nor did she really care.

As she stepped in, she noticed something was different. Jade stepped into the living room warily, thinking it was just her nerves on edge. Suddenly,  she felt someones hands on her shoulders, so she obviously proceeded to flip the fuck out.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Karkat!"

The black haired boy grinned at her, doubling over laughing. "Oh my fuck, Harley, I got you! You should've heard your scream. It was like a dozen fucking cockatoos being shoved up Jesus's holy wastechute." 

Jade slugged him in the arm, huffing. "That wasn't nice, Karkat! I thought you were some Hunter!" Karkat was laughing so hard he was almost crying, and Jade honestly wanted to kick him in the balls. Once he calmed down, she looked at him with the most angry face she could make. She scrunched her face together, furrowing her eyebrows.

"That face is adorable, Jade. Oh, and by the way, if we're tallking about hunters..." he trails off, pulling a paper out of his pocket and showing it to you.

* * *

DEMON: JADE HARLEY

LAST SEEN: ON TOP OF THE SPACE NEEDLE; ATTACKING AND FATALLY WOUNDING HUNTER FEFERI PEIXES

WANTED FOR: MURDER, THEFT, IMPERSONATION, GENERAL MISDEMEANORS

CONTACT: JAKE ENGLISH

REWARD: $$$

* * *

 

Jade rolled her eyes, walking into the bathroom and grabbing the brush. "Ugh. Not this guy again. Boo-Hoo, I impersonated your grandma. Boo-hoo, I stabbed you. He should give it up all ready."

Karkat nodded, as if to agree for once. He followed her, leaning against the door frame. "Yeah, humans are way to sensitive. But anyways, word's going around that this time they got a good one."

She brushed through her hair. "They say that _every_ time. And every time, I can handle it just fine." Her hair got stuck in a tangle, and she yanked.

"With my help! And I'm just worried about you, okay? It would suck if you became a Jade-kabob."

She set the brush down, turning to face him. "I can handle it, Karkat."

He looked down at her. "Aren't you gonna do something about it? I mean, what is this one sets a bomb? or takes you by surprise? or maybe he'll ambu-"

Jade cut him off, kissing his cheek. "Thanks for worrying, but i got this." Karkat's face got extremely red, and she slipped past him. That was always a good way to shut him up. It didn't mean anything, but for some reason he would always get so flustered. She found it extremely amusing.

She yelled back over her shoulder. "What's this guys name, anyways?"

 

Karkat looked at her with bewilderment. "D-Dave Strider. And he's coming, probably soon."

She shrugged. "Then let him come." She smirked. "He's no better than us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I just want to let you know, i love feedback! so if you have any tips, suggestions, constructive criticism, whatever, feel free to tell me!


	3. Chapter 3

Dave had been searching for 3 days. He was surprised he hadn't found her. She didn't seem particularly interested in making herself known, she must be an intelligent demon. He had been trailing this one suspect for more than 3 hours. She had been doing seemingly harmless things, going to lunch, walking, checking out a movie. It was definitely not fun, even in the ironic sense.

She didn't have the green eyes, and you couldn't notice any particular aura coming from her. As for the dog ears, well, she was wearing a hat. But there was something about this one, it made him sure it was her. She was too innocent. No meeting with friends, just solitary activities, even though she would whip out her phone and start texting every once and a while. 

He decided to follow her for a few more hours.

* * *

Of course she knew he was there.

She was seeing him everywhere she went, the blonde in the glasses. His glasses looked ridiculous. For gods sake, he wore them into the movie theatre. Who even does that?

And by the time she had gotten home, she was getting tired of it. He was _not_ sneaking into her home. She didn't think he would kill her in her sleep, but one could never be too careful. After all, they were _hunters_. She didn't understand the scum. Killing and killing without reason. just because they were _different_. Typical humans, trying to destroy things they don't understand.

Jade walked up to her apartment once again, pushing the key into the lock. She sighed. "I can see you, you know."

When no response came, she whipped around. "Strider. I know why you're here."

Still no reply. 

"FIne." If he wanted to be like that, she would wait out here all day.

* * *

 

He thought it was a trick. Or well, he _knew_ it was a trick. Demons always had something up their sleeves. Sometimes quite literally: Once a demon had concealed a knife there, and stabbed him with it. Multiple times. Yay!

Dave eventually came to a decision. He was in the rafter beams, the girl didn't bother to look up. She was leaning against the wall, looking as if she didn't have a care in the world. Jesus, who was she texting now?

Trick or no trick, and opportunity was presenting itself. He sheathed his katana, leaping down from the beams and onto the hardwood floor. 

The girl- no, _demon_ \- he had been hunting glanced up from her phone. "You done?" He didn't move.

"Done with what?" Dave asked, hesitating.

She looked at him like he was an idiot, and put her phone in her pocket. "Being an idiot. Did you do _any_ research on me?"

Dave let his guard down a bit, and crossed his arms. " _Yes._ It's part of the job."

"Well, what'd you find out?"

Dave thought before answering. He didn't want to give his information away, but he answered anyways.

"Your strife specibus is riflekind, and you are a dog-human hybrid. White ears sticking out of your head, and extremely fast. Witch of Space."

She smiled, walking around him. "Good, good. So, if you apply this information, what does that tell you about you following me?"

He remained poker-faced. "I'm not sure what you mean."

"Ugh. Humans. So, I'm a dog hybrid, right? I have extremely good hearing and smell. If you make the slightest noise, are scared, even a little bit, I would know. And _Hunter_ ," she hissed, "You weren't careful enough."  Jade turned the key, pushing the door open.

Dave could've killed her. He could've killed her, right there, but he didn't. Why didn't he?

He stepped into the apartment, following behind her. "Take a seat. Do whatever. Mi casa, you casa." The blonde heard her yell from the hallway.

Dave sat on the couch, yelling back. "Why are you doing this?"

Jade popped her head into the living room. "Haven't you humans ever heard of a thing called hospitality?"

 

"...You know my orders are to kill you."

"Yes."

"So i could do it. Right now."

"You won't."'

His expression remained blank. "Oh?"

"Yeah. You want a fair fight; You don't believe in playing dirty. You've contacted your accomplices in the area- Rose Lalonde, right? She's tried to kill me a few times before. She's never succeeded, of course. She didn't even want a bounty- she was just angry. It's not my fault that her sister came on to me like that. It was either me or her." Jade crossed her arms. "Roxy was a coward, either way. She always played dirty. Now she can't murder innocents anyways."

Anger glinted in the blondes stoic face. " _Never_ talk about Roxy like that again."

The demon rolled her eyes. "Or what?"

"Or I'll make you regret it." Dave stood up from his seat.

She chuckled. "You don't scare me, _boy_. Get used to it." 

He pushed up his shades on his face. "It's not like your kind are any better. Jane Crocker came after me about a week ago." He smirked. "I stuck her with her own fork."

She blinked. "You _what_?"

He could sense her getting angrier. Her jaw dropped out of surprise, and her brow furrowed. Dave stepped closer, wondering how far he could push her. 

"You heard me. She was a coward about it, too. She started crying, blabbering about how she didn't want to go. At least she didn't die alone, though. Callie Ohpeee comforted her, until i stuck her too. Did you know cherub-type demons bleed green?"

She snarled. "You're lying."

He raised his eyebrows, shaking his head no.

Her eye flashed green. "Those were good kids, you fucker!"

He shrugged. "They were monsters. Liabilities. Who knows who they would've killed next."

She stepped closer to you, only about a foot away. "They were my friends."

Dave stepped out, meeting her in the middle. If she attacked first, then it would prove his point.

"Roxy was my friend."

Jade snarled again, and lunged.

* * *

 


	4. Chapter 4

Karkat dug the spare key out from his pocket, unlocking the door swiftly. He pushed the door open with his knee, and set the keys down on the table.

Of course, because nothing normal could ever happen in his god forsaken life, he walked in on fucking Dave Strider strifing with his best friend.

She was sitting on his shoulders, a knife in hand. Jade pressed her knife against his throat, and he stumbled around the living room, her weight obviously throwing him off.

"Jesus fucking Christ, what the hell is happening?"

He backed her up into the wall, and she yelped. The hunter then proceeded to drop his fucking sword, the idiot. She pressed her knife harder against his neck. "I will slit your goddamn throat, if you back me into this wall another time. ONE MORE FUCKING TIME! _Do NOT test me_."

She just then seemed to notice you, blowing her hair out of her face. "Oh, hi Karkat. This is Dave." Dave stumbled a bit, and she was pushed farther against the wall. "Dave, meet Karkat. Karkat, meet Dave." She was sloppily sitting on his shoulders, like a fucking monkey. And damn, she was wielding a _fucking kitchen knife and how is she so cool and for fucks sake why did he fall for someone as badass as her_. 

The blonde half-waved, grabbing her wrist and wrenching her arm away from his neck that Karkat assumed he did not want slit open. He forced her off his shoulders, backing her up against the wall and grabbing the knife- Jesus, that was one of the only ones that wasn't broken! He put it to her throat, and she strained her neck. "I thought you weren't supposed to be home for another hour?" She kicked Dave in the crotch, and _ouch that really had to hurt._

He crumpled to the floor, and with a swift kick to the face, was knocked out. Jade turned to face Karkat, green blood streaming down her face. God, she needed to get that cleaned up. "Oh my shit, Jade. Why the everlasting fuck was he in your house?"

She looked at him blankly. "I let him in."

He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "Are you fucking kidding me? He could've killed you! And your nose is bleeding, along with your forehead, you dumbass."

She stepped over the unconscious Strider, crossing her arms. "I was handling it."

" _Handling it_? You call that fucking handling it!? You're bleeding, and know we have an unconscious idiot in our living room. Specifically, a _hunter_. For all we know, he could run us through as soon as he wakes up." He took off his jacket, holding it out to her. "Take the fucking jacket, and wipe off your face. And you know what the worst part is? I'm your designated fucking  _protector_. Not only would you be dead, but i would've probably been executed for FAILURE." 

She rolls her eyes, but accepts the jacket, wiping her nose. "He couldn't of actually taken me down. And i don't need protecting, anyways! It's not my fault I'm a Witch of Space. Just, don't worry about me!"

Karkat huffed. When was she going to actually accept her role? "Jade, get this through your fucking head. Witches, Princes, Thieves, and Heirs are at the top. YOU ARE CONSIDERED NOBILITY. I'm ordered, _by your grandfather_ , to protect you. It is my job to worry about you, okay?"

She stomped her foot, acting like a little kid. "But you don't need to! Why can't anyone get that i can handle myself!"

"Probably because you invite people that are ordered to fucking _murder_ you into your home."

She groaned. "Ughhhhhhhhh! I just wanted to have _fun_ for a bit!"

He snorted. "Yeah, well next time, your 'fun' shouldn't involve you dying." He walked up, nudging the unconscious boy with his foot. "What are we going to do with him, anyways?"

Jade shrugged. "I was going to deal with that when you got home."

"Okay, well i'm home-sweet-fucking-home. Should we bring him to Jake?"

She shakes her head. "He'll be executed, probably painfully."

He crosses his arms. "And you care why...?"

"No reason." She blinked at you.

The red-blood glared at her, getting frustrated. "Well, we are _not_ keeping him here."

"Yeah, I know. 'My safety' and all. Plus, I don't want Hunters in my house."

"Our house."

"Same thing."

Then a scream erupted from Jade's mouth, and his world faded away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the shittiness/brevity of this chapter. I'm not really in the zone tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

Jade woke up in a pitch-black room, one she didn't recognize.

Godamnit, his sister must've come to save the day. She hissed in annoyance.

She was slumped in a chair, her hands tied behind her back. Wow, they seriously thought you couldn't get out of simple bonds? This strider kid must of seriously underestimated you. 

She attempts to wriggle her hands out, only to find her bonds getting tighter.Fuck, they had this kind? That's annoying. Fine, its not like she didn't have other ways. Stupid kid.

Okay Jade, dog form. Simple transformation. She closed her eyes, concentrating. One, Two... Three!

She looks down at her surprisingly non-canine body, huffing in frustration. The stress must be getting to her, that has to be i-

"Magick Resistant Restraints. Cool, right?"

Dave's voice cuts off her thoughts, and she sneers. "Sure. I feel special, you used the good ropes on me."

She heard the muffled laugh echo through the room, which must be must be larger than she originally thought. God, she couldn't see anything, and it was starting to annoy her. She usually had perfect night vision, another aspect of her canine magicks. 

"Yeah, you should. I only have two pairs of those, and i used them both on you." Jade could practically hear the stupid-kind-of-cute-but-still-fucking-annoying grin on his face.

She sighed. "Hunter, just get on with the interrogation. I'm assuming that's what you brought me here for?"

She heard echoing steps across the room, as the lights flickered on. She cringed. "Ack, Dave! A little warning next time?"

The now visible blonde ignored the comment, gesturing around the room. "Cool for a base we just built, right? Say what you want about Hunters, but damn, we sure can build quickly. We have three rooms identical to this one, and you have to admit, that's impressive for two days."

She did admit, it was impressive. The room was roughly half the size of a football field, and made of solid rock. The demon's cahir was drilled into the ground, and when she shifted, her bonds tightened a bit more. "Dave. Interrogation, remember? On duty? Jegus, are you even the slightest bit professional."

He sighed, walking up to her chair. "Well ex-cu-u-u-se me for trying to make some polite conversation."

Jade rolled her eyes in annoyance, and the boy began to speak. "Okay, so this is how this is gonna work. You're gonna tell me where your grandfather is, and you also gonna tell me how the HELL you demons have such advanced technologies. Oh, and the current plans you and your little buddy have. And then, if you tell me all that, i _might_ think about letting you live. Got it?" Dave crossed his arms, standing in front of you.

She couldn't help but laugh. "Oh dear god, Strider. You're gonna have to do better than that if you want even the slightest bit of information out of me. Got it?"

He drew a knife. "Well, i thought you might say that..."

* * *

 

Karkat woke up like usual, confused and angry.

He struggled in his chair, yelling out. "I swear to god, i do not give and ever flying FUCK who you are, I will not hesitate to rip your fucking lungs out if you don't let me out, RIGHT THIS MINUTE!"

He heard a muttering from a few feet away, but the darkness concealed the speaker. "HEY! you, ASSLAMP! I'm talking to you!"

The lights flickered on, revealing him in a small room, with a figure standing behind him. He strained his neck in an attempt to watch the figure, but only caught glimpses of (what seemed to be) him.

The boy spoke up, and he instantly recognized the lispy voice. "Idiot, thut up! I'm not thposthed to be in here, tho thut the fuck up. You'll get me caught."

Karkat relaxed. "Jesus Christ, Sollux, it's you. Why the fuck are you here?"

"I'm undercover for Condy. Thhe told me they have information on ED. Fuckin prick, gettin himthelf captured like that. But don't freak, out, I'm cutting the bondths."'

He felt a knife press against his already cold skin, and he sighed. "Thanks." He felt the ropes slide down his wrists, and he stood up quickly. 

He started to turn around to thank the yellowblood again, but he was already gone. 

* * *

 

Jade lau"ghed, trying to seem confident. She was scared shitless, but she couldn't show that, _especially_ to this particular hunter.

"You don't scare me. I've been through much, much worse."

Dave came closer. "So you wouldn't mind if i made the slightest incision in your neck?"

Her breath quickened. "Not a bit." 

She felt a sharp pang in her neck, and Dave dabbed it with his finger. "Lime green, interesting. I've never seen this shade... And trust me, I've seen ALOT of colors."

Jade growled. "From the countless demons you've murdered?"

The strider shrugged. "Pests. All demons are the same, murderers."

'OH, and you're so much better then them, obviously. I mean, it's not like you pulled families apart, murdered children, innocents, just because of what they are." She spat.

He sighed, and didn't speak. Shit, shit. _Jade, you can get out of this. Think. Think._ An idea pops into her head after a moment, and she smiles. _  
_

"Dave, could you be a dear and reach into my jacket pocket?"

He eyes you suspiciously. "What's in there?"

She shrugs. "My chapstick. My lips are super chapped, and it's bugging me." He looks as if he's going to say no, but she gives him a look. The puppy look, she calls it. 

He sighs. "Fine. I'm putting it on you, though. No games."

She smiles, and he reaches into her pocket. He brings out a small rounded tube, labeled chapstick, as she said. He rubbed on her mouth, and she smacked her lips. "Thanks, Dave."

Now the easy part. "So, where were we?"

He grabs a chair, sitting on it backwards and facing her. He was only a few inches away. "So, you want to tell me now?"

"Nah."

He raises the knife, placing it next to her collarbone. He wiggled his eyebrows at Jade, as if to say: _you sure?_

She looked at him blankly, and a look of regret passed his face as he made another small cut. 

YES. She knew he didn't like this.

"Aww, Dave, it almost seems like you don't like this! It's almost like you have a crush on me or something." She grins.

He dropped his guard, blinking hard. "I do NOT! You know what, shut up, i will slit your fucking thro-" 

"No you won't." Jade plastered a smirk on her face. "Because yoo-ou like me-ee." She said in a sing song voice.

He inched closer, eyeing her carefully. "What is God's name makes you think that?"

She smiled smugly. "Well.., you didn't kill me when you had the chance. And you had _sooo_ many chances. You accepted my hospitality instead of assuming i was up to something. And, you regret hurting me."

He frowned at her, turning the chair around. "You're trying to mess with my head."

She shrugged. "No. I'm just curious. This hunt will be interesting."

Come on Strider, just a little closer.

He crossed his arms, slouching forward. "Whatever. I don't even know why I'm arguing with you- it doesn't matter."

She sighs in relief. Now or never, Jade. Now or never. 

Dave starts again. "So, I know that you've been messi-"

He was cut off by her smashing her lips into his.

* * *

 

Holy shit, this was breaking every rule in the book. 

Dave didn't exactly know what to do, Jade- Him- what? She's a demon. Ew. Oh god, what if someone saw him? What if his sister walked in? Was he going to kiss back? His mind raced at a million miles an hour.

Some forced that was definitely not Dave Strider started leaning in, and thats when he tasted it. 

Metallic, not like lips. Like it stung his mouth. It took him a moment to recognize it, and he frowned.

He only had time for one final thought until he blacked out: _That bitch._

* * *

As Dave crumpled to the floor, Jade couldn't help but laugh.

That was one of the oldest tricks in the book. Did he even bother to look at the 'chapstick' before he gave it to her? She thought he was more experienced than that. 

Now, for the easiest part. 

She wrenched his sword from his belt, and was about to untie herself, when Karkat slammed the door open.

* * *

KarKat tried to ignore his stinging eyes.

He hadn't run into any trouble, which was re-assuring. He assumed that they would all be in Jade's room, but when he looked through the window, all he could think about was his heart shattering.

Why were they, of all people, kissing? She had known him for what, two days, and she had known Karkat for 6 years! He was always the one that was there for her. If his rom-coms had taught him anything, it was that the nice guy was the one that got the girl. He tried not to focus on that, and pulled open the door.

"Hey Harley, way to get yourself bleeding fucking everywhere. Did he hurt you?"

She shook her head. "No. Now get me the fuck out of here!"

He nodded, and as soon as he started to untie her, a blaring alarm went off.

Karkat cut through them, and Jade immediately hopped up. She gave him a cute grin, and stared at the unconscious Strider below. 

He shook his head. "Jade, we need to leave."

She waved him off, and crouched down to examine the idiot. God, he could barely look at them. He tapped his foot in annoyance. "Jade! Hunters will be here any minute."

She fiddled with something for a minute, then stood up. "Hold into my arm," She instructed, nudging Strider with her foot. Jade gave Karkat a buck-toothed smile, and he did as he was told. He felt the bubbly feeling of teleportation just as a blonde-haired she-hunter walked through the door.

"Bye bye, hunters."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, when i write for karkat i feel the need to say fuck 764923742 million times.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vriska and Terezi get some unexpected visitors.

Vriska Serket slammed down the controller in boredom.

Fucking Donkey Kong. She grew tired of it easily when she played alone, and Terezi was doing her 'scrying'. Vriska, being a Thief of LIght, had no such powers, and it annoyed her to no end.

She collapsed back on the couch, groaning. "Terrrreeeziiiii. Are you done yet?"

No answer.

"UGGHHHHH." She groaned, sitting up and walking down the hallway of their shared apartment.

The blue-blood poked her head out onto the terrace, finding the teal-blood staring into a circular bowl, her scrying dish. It looked like simple water to Vriska, but she knew her roomate saw something different. She could see the actions of hunters, the movement of their legions. She could see nearly anything she wanted to. After all, she was a Seer.

One thing Terezi didn't bother to see was the pile of bodies next to her.

Three people were piled on top of each other, one thrashing wildly.

"Karkat, get off of me already!" 

"I can't, the stupid hunter is on my legs!"

"Well, get him _off_ your legs!'

Vriska looked down at them with a mix of confusion and pity. She recognized Karkat- him and Terezi had dated for a while- but not the girl. She vaguely recognized the unconscious boy. Either way, their screams were hurting her ears.

"Oh my god, _shut up_ already! Karkat, stand the fuck up and explain why you just _teleported_ to my terrace!"

They hadn't really seemed to notice either of the girls, but they now looked up at her blankly. Karkat shifted himself off of the other two, and quickly stood up.

"Jade, why did we have to teleport _here_ _eeee._ " he whined.

She brushed herself off, hoisting herself up. "Well, i was meaning to take us outside of the apartment, but..." she took out a small black key from her pocket. "I guess this teleport key is messed up."

Karkat mumbled. "Or operator error."

The black-haired girl smacked him, as Vriska had expected. She then held out her hand. "Jade Harley." she nudged Karkat. "He's my 'protector', although I've probably saved his ass more then he's saved mine."

"And who's the unconscious one?"

Karkat glared at Jade. "Yeah, why is he here?"

She looked nervous. "He's a... hostage. Yeah, a hostage."

Vriska seriously doubted that was the only reason. Jade was a bad liar.

Terezi (fucking finally) looked up from her bowl, noticing the scene around her. "Oh, hi Karkat!"

Karkat rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, yeah, hi Terezi."

The blind girl walked up to the newcomers, and sniffed them shortly.

"Who are these ones? The KO'd one smells delicious." 

Karkat sighed. "That's Jade, my assignment, and that's Dave, our, um, hostage?" he turned to Jade. "Why exactly do we need a hostage again?"

She gave him a look that obviously meant: _later._ These two were not very good at being discreet. Wellllllll, whenever Vriska made a prediction, she were almost always right. A benefit for Thieves of LIght.

Vrska couldn't help but be slightly annoyed. "So, why are you on my terrace?"

Terezi corrected her. "Our terrace."

"Fine, _our_ terrace."

Jade looked up sheepishly. "Well, we were hoping we could stay here for a few days. We need a place to hang low for a bit."

Vriska crossed her arms. "You want us to take a godforsaken hunter into our apartment? WIth no protection guarantee whatsoever?" She turned to Karkat, irritated. "I have the same job as you do, numbnuts. I can't let blindy over there get hurt." 

Karkat sighed. "I knew she would be like this." 

Jade covered his mouth with her hand. "Yeah, but we'll keep him under our control, i promise. And if Terezi gets hurt, you have full permission to take it out on me."

As Vriska had expected, Karkat didn't like that response. "Absolutely fucking not. I dont give a flying fuck what does happen, she isn't going to touch a hair on your head.'

She covered Karkat's mouth once more. "Deal?"

Terezi answered for her blue-blooded friend. "You've got a deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh, and just so you know- this is the chapter before some feels start.


	7. Chapter 7

Karkat grumbled, sliding behind Vriska to explore the apartment.

He wasn't too excited to see his ex-girlfriend, honestly. That relationship- the only serious one he'd ever had- ended on, well, not-so-good of a foot. He was still a little bitter, but he tried not to dwell on that.

He was here for Jade, and only Jade. Well, maybe that Strider too. Ugh.

Karkat moved into the hallway, with doors. A white one, a blue one, a teal one, and a black one. Well, they made it obvious where both of them slept. He swore, they both had some kind of color fetish.

He peeked into the black one, seeing a single bed. Whelp, he was sleeping on the couch. Karkat would make Jade take the bed, he decided. She had done too much recently, considering he was supposed to be the protector. Ugh, why was she being so stubborn lately!

Karkat walked groggily into the living room, and flopped down onto the couch.

* * *

Around 7:00, Jade was getting tired of small talk. She leaned back on the couch, and nudged Karkat. "I think we are going to get settled now, sorry to cut off the talk." she murmured, standing up from her seat. 

Karkat stood up next to her, a blank expression on his face. "Yeah, okay."

The two other girls continued talking, about everything and anything. Terezi half-waved, looking- well, not _looking_ \- up at them. 

The two of them started down the hallway quickly, and Jade snuck small glances at him. He was acting.. strange, to say the least. It was probably because of Dave. It would be explained to him soon enough, though.

She swung open the black door, and he followed behind her, still not a word. She raised an eyebrow at him. 

"Want to tell me what's bothering you now?"

Karkat just rolled his eyes. "Nothing is wrong, I'm just confused as _fuck_. Why did we have to bring the hunter along? And don't be all vague and give me that shit-eating grin, you fucknugget."

She walked over to the closet, and opened the door, a blonde-haired body flopping on the ground. Still fast asleep. Maybe that trick had worked a little too well. "Come here, and I'll show you." She crouched down next to Dave, and pointed to his shoulder. Two small scabs were visible, and the veins around the marks were a sickening purplish-green. 

The other demon walked over, and cringed. "That's disgusting. You know I don't like blood." A disgusted look fell across his face, the big baby.

Jade waved her hand, dismissing the statement. "Shush, you wimp. But anyways, those are bite marks. _My_ bite marks."

He grew alarmed. "When the hell did you bite him? And either way... Wait, Jade, fuck no. Absolutely not."

Jade pretended not to hear him. "I bit him, he's going to turn into a demon within the next couple of hours. I probably accidentally nabbed him when we were fighting in the apartment. And I'm a higher class demon then him... so he will be forced to follow my orders. He won't have a choice." She grinned.

Karkat spoke louder. "Jade, we are _not_ taking your dumbass boyfriend with us, he has killed hundre-" 

She cut him off, turning to him. "He's not my boyfriend! And so what, it would be a huge advantage to us."

"Jade, he could stab you in the back anytime you weren't paying attention! And it's obvious to everyone that you have a huge fucking crush on him. I saw you kissing him, Harley. I thought even  _you_ were better than that." He half-shouted.

She grew angrier. "What the hell is that supposed to mean! And you don't have any business in my love life, anyways. Why do you care who i go around kissing?!"

Karkat spoke in a half-whisper, mumbling something unintelligible. Jade grew even angrier. "What? What could you possibly say to justify your temper tantrum!"

He clenched his fists, closing his eyes for a short moment. Wait, did he get hurt, or, oh, samn did she cross a line, fuck fuck fuck. "Karkat, look, I'm sor-"

He slammed his fist on the table beside him. "No, no you fucking aren't." He glanced up at Jade. " I-, I-I'm in fucking love with you, you idiot!" He wiped his eyes with his hands. "For 5 years I've been by your side. Five _fucking_ years! And you go and kiss him, a- a hunter of all people. I wasn't a better option than a murderer! a cold-blooded killer that doesn't give a _shit_  about you!"

Jade stood speechless, processing what she had just heard. Oh shit, she had probably been leading him on, and oh god... She covered her mouth with her hands. "Karkat, look, I-"

He glared at her, still flinging tears from his face. "Shut up! Just, shut the everloving fuck up."

Karkat swung the door open, staring her down. "Have fun with Dave." He clenched his fist, slamming the door and leaving her alone. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry about my last chapter. It was not my best writing, and I've been procrastinating writing any more.

 

At first, he felt light. Like a feather that was just about to reach the ground, but the ground kept moving farther and farther from his reach. He couldn't get the satisfaction of landing, he just had to wait, in silent anticipation.

Then, with a sudden drop, he convulsed. The pain, oh god, it was excruciating, but for some reason he couldn't force a scream.

It felt like every drop of his blood was being sucked into a vacuum, then spat out back into him like a bullet. It felt like his veins were being filled with shards of glass.

He clawed at his skin, wanting it _out_ , wanting it to stop. His nails provided no relief.

He felt his face contorting, pulling his ears upwards, sharpening his teeth, replacing his bones with a substance harder than diamond. His finger nails sharpened, turning the once minor scratches into scarring wounds.

The pain passed just as quickly as it had came, and Dave's eyes fluttered open.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't get that, it was supposed to be the process of Dave changing into a demon. I had a lot of fun ideas for this story, so let's see where it rakes off, shall we? :)


	9. Chapter 9

His eyes fluttered open.

Every bone in his body ached, his mouth was sore, and his back was killing him. What a great way to start of the day, with your joints aching and a pounding headache. He slowly sat up, rubbing the sleep away from his eyes and yawning. 

Dave truly loved his shitty apartment. The super screwed up oven, the faint smell of cat piss, the shit-brown walls, it was all great.

And as he looked around at the green-painted walls, he had a sudden realization. This was not his room, nor was this his house.

He also came to another realization- he was not alone. 

Jade Harley's silhouette masked the space in front of the door, and her emerald-green eyes struck him like lightning. The way she was looking at him struck him as odd, it almost made him uncomfortable. It made him feel like prey. Or no, _cattle_. 

"Good Morning, sleepy head." She grinned at him, making him sick to his stomach. 

He groaned. He was about done with this bullshit called life. A sigh escaped his lips. "Jesus, just kill me already. Whatever you did hurt like hell."

"Sorry about that. You might like the results it gave you, actually!"

"The only 'result' I have is aching."

"I beg to differ." She gestured towards his chest.

He eyed her suspiciously, peeling off his shirt. What he saw was amazing, he had perfectly toned muscle, and felt like he could lift a boulder. But something was... off. He was shockingly pale, like he had been out of the sun for six months. His veins were also an abnormal shade of bright red, and they easily shone through his now albino-esque skin. He looked at his hands, which were the same sickly pale color, and had small gears sticking out of his wrists. His fingernails were pointed, almost like claws. 

His nausea heightened. He reached up to feel his teeth, dread weighing down on his chest. 

They were razor sharp.

Oh no. No, no, no, no.

He immediately leaped out of bed, getting half a foot away from the girl in the door. A snarl formed on his lips.

"What the hell did you do to me?"

Jade crossed her arms, staring up at him. "I made you stronger." Despite his glaring, she remained quite calm. 

Anger swelled in the hunter's chest, and he grabbed her by the throat. "You turned me into a _monster_!"

Her hands grasped at her neck, desperately trying to claw him off of her. She- _she_ had done this to him. She had turned him into, into _this_. His grip tightened with every thought.

A gurgled sound came from her. "Let...go!" With one final burst, she pushed out of his grip, landing on the floor. She gasped, getting her air back in plentiful gulps.

She rubbed her neck, and Dave knew he had left bruises. 

He knew he was in too deep, now.

 


End file.
